Talk:Automobiles in Bully
The MPV is very similar to the Rancher from the GTA games. Maybe it's the same, just like the Stallion and Regina inside the Auto Shop.-- 20:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : Maybe. Also, delivery van resembles Boxville. J.J.Joe 21:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Women Other than police vehicles, I have only seen women drive the cars around town. Has anyone else noticed that? And is it even worh mentioning on the page? Kateharrington 02:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a good point, but it needs spading cause I don't remember if cars driven in other districts of the town are driven by males. Dan the Man 1983 00:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::In the original Bully for ps2, I see men driving all the time.But only 1 specific car. I think the car is a sedan, or maybe the station wagon. Which ever's bigger. Jenny Vincent♣ 00:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you see it in the SE version? Dan the Man 1983 00:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, I did once. But I can't check again, not right now. I'll try to check on Saturday, Sunday, or Friday, though. Jenny Vincent♣ 00:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's cool, we'll take your word for it. I am sure I have seen a male drive a car in the game myself. So Kate, what you suggest, ain't going to be mentioned. Dan the Man 1983 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wait, surprise! I checked, I didn't see any men, not even the taxi's. Btw, did you know that when the taxi at least stops for 'gas' at the gas station, if you vandalize it the woman driving it doesn't come out? Jenny Vincent♣ 00:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hmmmmmm I will spade this myself, maybe at the weekend. Dan the Man 1983 00:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay! I only checked the taxi at the gas station, though. Jenny Vincent♣ 00:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Females? I think the ratio of men driving cars verses females, it be 4:6(male:female), but then again I think I'll spad that too make sure.TheAgeofRockstar 01:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I frequenly see Milhailovich driving a sedan on SE. Russelnorthrop 08:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about that. I jumped onto every car I saw and every time the driver gets out the case me it is always a woman. Hence why I braught it up. I even tested it in all the districts. Bullworth Vale, Bullworth Town, New coventry, in front of the school and Blue Skies always a woman. at least with the cars. I'm not sure about the trucks or SUVs. With the exception of police vehicles. Kateharrington 08:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't mean the sedan, I meant the station wagon, and it is usually in New Coventry. Russelnorthrop 08:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean the wagon, cause the station wagon is still a car. It is long with a hatch-back. The one that resembles what Hattrick was driving in The Glass House, was a Wagon. Kateharrington 08:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe that's only in SE version, where the women only drive. I have both, Original has men drivers, SE does not (That I saw). Jenny Vincent♣ 23:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, i don't know where you are, but im in Australia and here wagon is pretty much short for station wagon. Your wagon here we call a four wheel drive, but anyway yes I did mean the station wagon. I see Milhailovich driving one in New Coventry. Russelnorthrop 06:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I stated wagon because that is how it is caractorized on the page that we are refering to. Where I am, we call them SUVs or pickup trucks with campers but once again on the page and in the game (supposedly) they are refered to as wagons.Kateharrington 07:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mr. Hattrick drives a car. (A bully user 20:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC))